


Life's a Dance

by Shaggy_Dog (The_Shelter)



Category: Hakuouki, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shelter/pseuds/Shaggy_Dog
Summary: A series of snippets for a songfic challenge.





	1. Lean On -- Hakuouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_  
>  _We need someone to lean on_  
>  _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_  
>  _All we need is somebody to lean on_  
>  \--Major Lazer, "Lean On"

"You okay, Chizuru?"

There's so much concern in Sanosuke's voice that a little smile pulls at my lips before I can stop it. "Yes, I'm... I'm alright."

That's an understatement--I'm better than alright. Even with the events of last night fresh in my mind, I'm still happier than I've ever been. After everything that's happened, it's finally over, and we can begin to build the peaceful life we've both secretly dreamed of.

"You're sure?"

I nod. "Yes. I was just wondering where we're heading now. It... doesn't seem like there are many places where a human and a demon could live quietly, these days." Or anyone, for that matter. Quiet hasn't been a part of many people's lives for some time.

"Well..." He scratches the back of his head, looking thoughtful. "Where would you like to go?"

I pause. No one's ever asked me that before. Living with my father, there was never a need to, and once I was taken in by the Shinsengumi, I naturally went where they did. And in both cases, I suppose that _was_ where I wanted to be. But now there's an entire country full of choices, and it's overwhelming.

"I-- I don't know," I finally admit. "I've never really thought about it."


	2. Lean On (alternate) -- Hakuouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.

"You got anyplace to go?"

Shiranui's voice is as rough as ever, and it pulls me back to the present. My eyes water, threatening to overflow again, and I scrub at them with one sleeve as I shake my head. I could try to find Nagakura and hope that he would welcome me back, but I can't bring myself to face him now. Knowing him, he probably would take me in...

Until I told him about Sanosuke.

"That's it, is it?" Shiranui's lip curls into a sneer. He must have seen the tears starting to trickle down my cheeks again. "You're just gonna stand here until Kazama or the furies find you? Harada's dead; crying isn't gonna do shit."

"I know that!" I shout, and cringe at the sound of my own voice. Hysterical. I'm hysterical. Strange how it's so easy to stand at a distance and realize that, as if my mind is separate from my body. "I know that... But it's the only thing I know how to do for him."

The sound that comes out of Shiranui's mouth could be either a laugh or a scoff. Maybe both. "Man, you're pathetic. At least do it on the move, if you've gotta do it―he'd be pissed if you got yourself picked off like that."

 


	3. Invincible -- Hakuouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We can't afford to be innocent..._  
>  \--Pat Benatar, "Invincible"

I give Okita the best burial I can, in the end.

My hands tremble on the charred bits of wood I use as shovels, and tears spill down my cheeks, but I do my best to force them back. He needs me, one last time, and I will do what I have to for him. The end result isn't pretty, not that I expected it to be. I whisper a choked apology as I stand over the scarred stretch of earth. It's the best I can manage, so hopefully he can forgive my feeble efforts.

My father and Kaoru, I leave to the animals. I wonder if it makes me somehow wicked for not burying my own family, but I can't bring myself to give them even that simple dignity. A small, dark part of me whispers that they don't deserve it. They're the reason that Okita is dead, and I'm alone again.

Alone...

I've already decided that I'm not going back to what's left of the Shinsengumi. They don't need me bringing them more bad luck. And if the bloodlust catches up with me, as I'm beginning to suspect it will, then I'd rather be as far from humans as possible.

 


End file.
